Taking Control of My Actions
by xCarganNiamx
Summary: Carlos gets bitten by a vampire and turns into one of them. Carlos thinks being a vampire is easy, but as his thirst for blood grows stronger, the more of a target Logan becomes. Will Carlos control his thirst before he bites his best friend.
1. Movies and Visions

**Summary: AU. Carlos gets bitten by a vampire and turns into one of them. Carlos thought that being a vampire would be easy, but as his thirst for blood grows stronger, the more of a target Logan becomes. Will Carlos control his thirst before he bites his best friend. Inspired my MBAV!**

**Pairings: Carlos/Stephanie Eventual Cargan and possible Kames.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so glad to be writing this fanfic! I can't wait to see what you guys think! I have another story called Famous on the crossovers page, so please check that one out too. As I said in the summary, this was inspired by the show, My Babysitter's a Vampire. Anything else... oh yeah, they will be _VERY_ OOC. It might not even be their real personality like it is on the show. Well I think that's about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. But I will one day! *evil laugh***

**BTR: *cowers in fear* D-don't hurt us.**

**Me: I won't hurt you... _yet._**

**BTR: *runs away***

**Me: Well enjoy!:D *chases them***

* * *

><p>Carlos and Logan were in the living room watching a movie. The only sound you could hear was the sound of the television and the munching of popcorn. They heard a noise outside, like a tapping on the window. Both boys were confused. They looked to their right and saw James in air. Logan rolled his eyes and went to open the door.<p>

"Dude, what are you doing?" Logan asked.

"What does it look like I was doing? Looking for a quick bite." James said.

"Why'd you stop here?" Carlos asked. James looked annoyed at all the questions that were being asked.

"What is this, 20 Questions?" James asked.

"Just answer the damn question!" Carlos said.

"Alright damn..." James mumbled underneath his breath before continuing. "Kendall ditched me for Jo. They both went to 'dinner'." James said putting air quotes on dinner. Carlos and Logan already knew what they meant by dinner. They were going to find people to feast on for their blood.

"Oh, but why'd you fly here? You can get caught." Logan said worried.

"Oh poor Logie, so pessimistic." James said as he put a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan just shrugged his hand off of him and went back to the couch.

"Well are you gonna join or stand their like an idiot?" Carlos asked James. James gave a smile and went to see the movie with them.

* * *

><p>After the movie was over, they went down to Logan's basement; it was actually a spell room. Logan was a spellmaster whilst Carlos was a seer. Logan turned on the light and potions and spell books were everywhere.<p>

"Dude, no matter how many times I come in this room, I can never believe you're a warlock." James said as he picked up a red liquid from a beaker.

"Dude, don't touch! My mom will kill me if she finds out that I broke anything! Plus, my ass will so be grounded from going in here without permission!" Logan said taking the beaker.

"Oh Logan," James said as he rolled his eyes. "You worry too much." James finished.

"Yeah man, your mom won't find out!" Carlos said putting a hand on Logan's shoulder. His eyes turned a grayish color. He was having a vision.

_Glass shards were flying everywhere, James long gone. Him and Logan were under a table, protecting themselves from the glass. A piece of glass cut Carlos's neck, but not to deep. "Shit!" Carlos yelled. _

_"Dude, you alright?" Logan asked. _

_"Yeah I'm fine, for now." Carlos said. He was holding his hand on the wound, blood on his. _

_"Tranquilla sunt speculum shards et dormivit eorum on quae areae! Desine!" a lady said. Mrs. Mitchell to be exact. All the glass shards stopped flying around and went to the floor. The guys got up and walked over to Mrs. Mitchell; she was dissapointed. _

"Dude, what happened?" James asked.

"I had this vision. James was gone and me and Logan were under a table and glass was flying everywhere. One cut me on my neck and then Logan's mom came and used a spell to calm everything down. I think we got in trouble." Carlos said looking down at the last part.

"Oh my, let's just go!" Logan said trying to escape, but James stopped him.

"Damn vampire speed.." Logan grumbled under his breath.

"Ok!" Carlos said excitedly. "What will we mix first?" Carlos asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so the first chapter was boring, but I promise, things will get intersting after Carlos gets cut. Oh and sorry for any mistakes, I do not have a beta and I'm too lazy to go on Microsoft Works and write my story there. I just use my used documents on her. And now we have a few words from BTR, which I have capurted cause I ran and caught them.<strong>

**Kendall: How are you so fast? I'm sure we lost you after we turn that corner!**

**Me: I was in Cross Country duh! Did you NOT read my fanfiction name?**

**BTR: No... **

**Me: Well, is there anything you'd like to say to the readers?**

**Carlos: Yeah, review please! **

**Logan: She will update faster!**

**Kendall: And remember...**

**James: ELEVATE A LITTLE HIGHER!:D**

**Me: Like they said, review! They'll make my day!:D**

**Translations:**

**Calm these glass shards and lay them on the ground! Stop!**


	2. Cut

**OMG I got 6 reviews for the first chapter! Epp, I'm happy. Well mostly because I had FFF(Friday Fun Foods) and I had sugar and Hot Cheetos! Man I love Hot Cheetos! Well I'm updating again! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. If I did, I don't think it'll be on Nick.**

**Kendall: What do ya mean?**

**Me: Uhh Nothing! Enjoy!:D *runs off***

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes of mixing weird potions, James decided to go home. They had school tomorrow and they had to go to bed soon. When James left, Logan decided to go to bed, but Carlos didn't make him.<p>

"Stay here Logie! I wanna mix one more thing!" Carlos whined.

"No Carlos, it's already 11 and we have school tomorrow." Logan said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Please!" Carlos said, showing of his puppy dogs eyes.

"Ugh, you know I can't stand your puppy dog look!" Logan said. He looked at Carlos a bit longer before finally giving in. "Fine!" Logan sighed.

"Yipee!" Carlos cheered. He went to a table that was full of beakers. Pinks and blues and greens and a bunch of other colors. He pick up a purple one in a triangular beaker and a blue one in a test tube.

"Carlos, set them down before you break them." Logan said walking over to where Carlos was at.

"You worry too much Logie!" Carlos said setting them down. He went to the big thick brown spellbook and looked for a spell.

"Oh I wanna do this one!" Carlos said jumping up and down like a little kid. Logan sighed once again and went over to to Carlos. Carlos pointed to the spell. Apparently, it was a glass breaking spell.

"I-I don't think this is safe..." Logan said biting his bottom lip. He couldn't do this spell yet and he wasn't going to try now.

"It's just glass breaking! How hard can it be?" Carlos asked.

**~.~Five Minutes Later~.~**

"This spell is so hard!" Carlos whined.

"Let me read it!" Logan said taking the book away from Carlos.

"It says:

_1 cup of snail urine__  
>2 12 cups of werewolf sweat  
>2 cups of octave juice<br>1/2 teaspoons of flammable gas  
>14 teaspoons of hydrogen peroxide" _Logan reads.

"Oh! We'll never find them! Oh whoa is us..."Carlos says but is interuppted by Logan.

"There right here!" Logan says annoyed.

"Oh... well let's get started!" Carlos says happily.

* * *

><p>After mixing the potions carefully, the potion was now a orange-red color. Smoke was coming out of the beaker and they both wore gloves to protect their hands from the heated beaker. Logan got the spellbook and got ready to say the spell.<p>

"WAIT!" Carlos yelled.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I wanna say it,"

"Carlos, you don't know..." Logan said before getting cut of by Carlos.

"Please! You said all of them when James was here! Now I wanna say it!" Carlos complained.

"But.. okay fine!" Logan said. "Here"

"Yay!" Carlos squealed. He took the book from Logan's hand and recited the spell.

"Miscent his potionibus simul ut vitrum frangibile." Carlos recited. Every single glass in the room started shaking.

"Is it suppose to do that?" Carlos asked. Logan checked the spellbook. It was NOT suppose to be shaking. Carlos prounced the words wrong. 'Oh shit, we're in huge trouble' Logan thought.

"Carlos, you prounced the words wrong!" Logan yelled at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Carlos asked.

"YES! NOT ONLY DOES THE GLASS BREAK, IT STARTS FLYING AROUND!" Logan screamed.

"Holy crap we're in serious trouble!" Carlos said.

"No shit sherlock!" Logan said with sarcasm. Then, every single glass beaker, window, container etc. broke into pointy glass shards.

"Hide under the table!" Carlos suggested. Then, the glass went up in air and made a mad dash towards them. They both grabbed a plank of wood to protect themselves with. Glass shards were flying everywhere, James long gone. Him and Logan were under a table, protecting themselves from the glass. A piece of glass cut Carlos's neck, but not to deep. "Shit!" Carlos yelled.

"Dude, you alright?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, for now." Carlos said. He was holding his hand on the wound, blood on his hand.

"Tranquilla sunt speculum shards et dormivit eorum on quae areae! Desine!" a lady said. Mrs. Mitchell to be exact. All the glass shards stopped flying around and went to the floor. The guys got up and walked over to Mrs. Mitchell; she was dissapointed.

* * *

><p>After Mrs. Mitchell cleaned Carlos wound, Carlos went straight home. Logan sat on the couch while Mrs. Mitchell started looking at him.<p>

"So mom, it was a good thing you got here just in time, h-hehe." Logan said nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the ground to avoid her mom's cold stare.

"Logan, I'm very tired now and so are you; I'm going to make this quick and easy. You're grounded for the next two weeks." Mrs. Mitchell said calmly.

"Mom!"

"No video games, no phone and no computer unless it's for school purposes only." Mrs. Mitchell said irritated.

"But.."

"No buts. Now go to your room and get some sleep." Mrs. Mitchell said more stearnly now. Logan just walked to his room without saying a word. He changed into his pajamas and went to bed. He was wiped out from today. He was out like a lightbulb.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I kinda didn't like this chapter for some reason. I don't know why. It just seemed boring. Sorry for any mistakes. Oh and I made something on Polyvore; it's Logan's spellbook. It's not the whole thing, just the page of the spell they did. Anyway, I lost my sugar rush so now I kind of tired. This chapter isn't also as long as I wanted it to be. : Oh well, I'll try to make long chapters.**

**Carlos: Review please!**

**Me: Yeah! They're like my candy!**

**Translations:**

**Mix these potions together to make the glass breakable.**

**The spell that Mrs. Mitchell used is in the first chapter.**


	3. Stephanie's back and Jealousy?

**Thanks for the reviews! I know the second chapter sucked badly. At Sum1cooler: Haha sorry about your eyes! I didn't know! When it comes to science, it's just blahh to me. Also, I'm only in 8th grade, so we haven't been working with chemicals... _yet._ That's why the second chapter is and probably will be the suckish chapter in this story. I think I made this chapter longer than the other two.**

**Disclaimer: All I Want For Christmas Is Big Time Rush, but 1) Not a lot of money and 2) Santa can't do that.:(**

* * *

><p>"Dude, stop scratching it!" Logan said as he was walking through the halls of the school.<p>

"I can't help it! ITS. SO. ITCHY!" Carlos said, earning a couple of stares from innocent bystanders.

"Listen, their are vampires here and if you keep scratching it, James or Kendall will bite you!" Logan said as he walked to his blue locker.

"Fine! I'll try to stop." Carlos said as he opened his locker next to Logan and pulled out a band-aid. He placed it on the scabbed wound on his neck and packed up his things to go home. Soon again, the wound was starting to itch again. He quickly pulled off the band-aid and scratched it again.

"Carlos!" Logan yelled.

"Hey! I said I'll _try._" Carlos whined as he continued to itch that horrible scratch. Does that even make since? Oh well.

"Here, put the band-aid over the wound and _don't_you dare try to pry it off or I will tie your hands behind you back; do you understand Carlos? !" Logan sneered.

"Yes." Carlos said innocently looking down. He put the band-aid over the wound and closed his locker. Two seconds later, Logan closed his locker.

"Ready?" Logan asked.

"Yep! Lets go to your house and play Modern Warfare 3!" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Oh, about that... I'm grounded and can't play for two weeks." Logan said.

"Dude that sucks." James said walking up to them. James had on his leather jacket and his sunglasses on to protect him from the sun. Then, Kendall came running to them.

"Hey guys, guess who's back!' Kendall said out of breath. Before anyone could guess, they saw a red ferrari pull up from the school. In the car came out Stephanie King. She was wearing a teal shirt, a demin mini skirt, teal heals, teal earrings and a sliver cuff braclet. She was also wearing teal eyeshadow to match her outfit. Her brown hair was straightened.

"I can't believe she's back!" Logan muttered.

"She looks HOT!" Carlos said, swooned by her looks. Logan couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy. _Whoa whoa what! I don't like Carlos like that! He's my friend! But why am I jealous? I just think that Stephanie is just trying to draw attention to herself. Ugh tennage like is confusing! _Logan thought. Just then, Stephanie come over to where they were at.

"Hey guys!" Stephanie said.

"Hi Stephanie!" Carlos said dreamly. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"So what are you doing here? School ended like 5 minutes ago." Logan asked.

"It did? Ugh, I knew I should've gotten an earlier flight!" Stephanie said stomping her foot to the ground. They talked for a few minutes and then Stephanie had to leave.

"Well, I should leave. Don't wanna keep my parents colleuges waiting." Stephanie said. She waved bye to the four guys and went back to her car; she droved off.

"Ok, she's a vampire." Kendall said.

"How would you know?" James asked.

"One, she smelt like blood and two, while we were talking, I noticed that her fangs were popping out every five seconds." Kendall said with a look that said '_I-can't-believe-I-noticed-it-and-you-didn't.' _

"Well she's a HOT vampire!" Carlos said. Logan rolled his eyes at Carlos while also feeling a bit jealous.

"I should go. Don't wanna keep my mom waiting." Logan said as he walked away quickly. The remaining trio were confused at Logan's sudden behavior. He didn't even say goodbye. They just shurgged it off as nothing.

* * *

><p>Logan arrived home at four thirty. His parents weren't home yet so it gave Logan enough time to think about the sudden ping of jealousy that he has there. He went to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed, face first.<p>

He started to think. He thought about Stephanie. Sure she looked hot, but Logan thought she was better when she was nerdy. Before all this happened, Stephanie was the shyest person at Duluth West High School. She always had her hair up in a ponytail and she always had her glasses on. Never once did she take them off. She wears sweats to school and was in the Math club with him and Carlos. She didn't care if she was bullied. Logan wished the old Stephanie was back.

But now Logan saw a different side of Stephanie. This side of Stephanie wore more expensive clothing. Now she looks that she will be a person who will bully someone. She looked like she never was in the Math club. Stephanie looks like the type of person who doesn't give a shit about school. Logan didn't like this side.

Now with Carlos. Why did he feel jealous? There's no way that Logan was gay; not even bi. Logan knew he liked girls. In all of his lifetime, Logan never thought that way about Carlos. They were best friends forever. Logan will grow old with his wife and die, just like Carlos.

Now that Logan thought about it, they were always together no matter what. He was always a bit over protective over Carlos; just like how Kendall's over protective over all of them. Sure Logan may be a few inches shorter than Carlos, but that doesn't mean he can pick a fight when he needs to. If anything ever happened to Carlos, he will blame himself for it. Carlos is like his little brother he never had. When Carlos got cut with the glass, he felt bad. He felt that it was his fault that he gave Carlos the spellbook so he can recite it. What happened? Carlos got cut and Logan got grounded.

But Logan still loves Carlos. He still doesn't understand why he got jealous all of a sudden. Maybe its that Logan doesn't approve of Stephanie's new look. Maybe it wasn't jealousy. Maybe it was just disgust that Carlos could even think that. But then again, it's probably jealousy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh, Logan is probably discovering that he has feelings for Carlos in a romantic way. And Stephanie's back, but where did she go? And yes, I'm making Carlitos a cute nerd like Logan, so if you don't like it, oh well. Don't worry then drama will start and Carlos will get bitten. It might happen in the next chapter, or the next after that. Outfit on profile.<strong>

**Did you love it? Like it? Hated it? Hated it so much that you wanna kill me? Tell me in the reviews!:D**

**Random Fact:**

**While I took a break from writing this, I saw the Big Time Rush Airhead Commercial on Youtube. One word: AWESOME!**


End file.
